A Day In The Life Of Calleigh Duquesne
by speedmonkey
Summary: Slight spoilers for season 4. I thought of this while at a birthday party today. lol. Its not the best but please read and review. If you like to see Calleigh get mad at Ryan then read!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for some of the flashback's that you don't know.

Spoilers: All of seasons 1, 2, and 3. And maybe possibly the premiere for season 4. But i'm just going by what I saw in the promo's the rest of it is based on my own crazy messed up imagnation. lol.

Author's Note: We were talking in the Speedle therapy group thread over in CSIFILES about the one year of Timmy boy's death. And about someone going to his grave and a locker room scene of someone holding a picture of him. So that is where this idea came from. So as always please read and review. Thank you very much!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she stood out side of the ballistics lab. She loved guns. But her obssesion had caused two people she loved at one time to die. Calleigh watched the new guy hurry around the lab. Calleigh turned around when she heared someone call her name.

"Calleigh..."

"Horatio?"

"Your back?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yeah, I heared about the Mal Nache gang on the news. Figured you'd need all hands on deck."

Horatio nodded and put his hands on his hips. "Are you sure your ok?"

Calleigh sighed. "I can still hear the shot go off in my head." Calleigh whispered. "It's gonna take some time. But i'll get through it. I always do."

"If you need anyone to talk to just come and find me."

Calleigh nodded. "So you want to fill me in?"

Horatio nodded. "You wanna take a walk?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eric was in the fingerprint lab when he heared yelling coming from the next lab over. Eric stuck his head out to find Calleigh coming out of the trace lab, a scowl on her face.

"This isn't some boy scout troop your investigating alright, this gang is lethal Calleigh." said Ryan.

Calleigh stopped walking and turned around. "Can it Ryan. Save the you want to prtoect me act, alright. I don't need you to protect me. The man I do need is dead. And you'll never be him Ryan. No matter who's evidence you steal, or...or what news crew you call to a crime scene. It is NEVER going to change the fact that you are hear and Speedle's not. I am so sick of trying to be nice to you. I am so sick of hiding from my feelings. I CAN'T STAND you!"

"Calleigh..." said Eric.

"No Eric...I've held this in for the past year...I don't wanna hold it in anymore." started Calleigh. "Ryan you have no right to judge me. You didn't know what I was like before Tim died. I can tell you right now I was just as fearless in my job. So don't you stand there for one second and think that the only reason why i'm not being careful right now is because its the one year of Speedle's death. I know what you, Tyler, Eric and everyone else thinks of me. That i'm a lose cannon with a gun. That I might do something crazy. Well i'm not. The reason why I am working my ass into the ground is because it's the one year of my boyfriends death, today." said Calleigh as she took a deep breath and let it out. "And your right Ryan this gang is deadly. And all I am trying to do is make sure that another one of my team doesn't die...the way Tim did. So i'm sorry if I wanna catch these guys as soon as possible."

Calleigh sighed and turned around. "Is there anyone else in this lab that want's to question my judgement?" asked Calleigh angrily. Tyler went back into his lab and Valera and Sam shook there heads. "Great...now if you guys don't mind I have work to do." Calleigh gave one last glare at Ryan and walked into the direction of the locker room.

Eric sighed and walked over to Wolfe. "When are you ever gonna let it go Ryan. I know you wanna do good at this job. But don't try so hard. Be yourself and maybe you'll get there." Eric shook his head and walked off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat down on the wooden bench in front of her locker. Calleigh sighed and settled her head against the locker. Calleigh took a few deep breaths and then opened her locker, her eyes resting on a picture she took while Tim was sleeping. Calleigh smiled remembering the good times she had with him.

FLASHBACK----

"Calleigh I have done this before."

"Oh...I know...it's just I read in this magizne article that particles can get blown into the stitching and you can't see them unless you pull it apart."

"Now what do I do?"

Calleigh smiled. "Alright...I get your point."

PRESENT----

Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "How long were you and Speedle dating?"

"What...we weren't dating."

Eric gave her an 'Oh please.' look. Calleigh sighed. "Almost a year."

Eric nodded. "You guys started going out after Hagen."

Calleigh nodded. "I went to Tim's house and I was crying-"

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh had just took her dad home after Hagen had picked him up from the bar and was driving around not knowing really where to go. She didn't want to go back to the lab. And she sure as hell didn't want to go home. So she drive and oddly enough she wound up outside Tim's apartment.

"I'm coming." said Tim as he heared the constant knock at his front door. Tim looked through the peep whole and sighed. Calleigh wasn't really the person he needed to see right now. "Calleigh..." started Tim and noticed her tear stained face. "What's a matter?"

"Can...I..."

Tim nodded and helped Calleigh into the house. "What happend...It's just my dad..."

"Did you get a call again."

Calleigh nodded. "No offense Cal but shouldn't you be talking to Hagen about this...I mean he is your boyfriend...not me."

"We broke up." Tim nodded. "I just...need...someone to talk to." That's not what she really wanted to say. She really wanted to say. 'I need you.' But it just didn't come out like that.

"Well i'm here for you." said Tim as he sat down next to Calleigh. They talked for hours and they both adventually fell asleep on the couch. Tim woke up to find Calleigh in his arms. He smiled. He liked this. Tim shifted so that he could lay Calleigh down on the couch. Tim reached behind her and pulled the blanket over her. Calleigh moved slightly and Tim stroked her hair. 'God how could someone be so beautiful.' Tim thought to himself.

"Tim..."

"I'm right here."

Calleigh sat up and put her hands on his cheek and leaned in. Tim did the same and before either one of them knew what was going on they were in his bedroom.

PRESENT---

Eric nodded. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I didn't want to be known as the girlfriend who's boyfriend died because of bad gun matience. Well atleast that's what everybody thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"Tim's gun wasn't clean but it wouldn't have mattered. The spring in the slide was broken. If it was fixed he wouldn't have died."

FLASHBACK--

"Oh Speedle." Calleigh put down the gun but picked it back up knowing that she had to get this done. Calleigh sighed as she test fired the gun hearing that familiar click. Calleigh took apart the gun and two small metal pieces fell out. Calleigh picked them up. "The spring was broken." Calleigh closed her eyes tightly and walked over to the gun fault and grabbed a standard issue 9mml. She took the spring out and put it in Tim's gun and fired. Instead of a click she heared a gunshot. Calleigh sat down his gun and sighed.

PRESENT---

"So he would have lived if he knew about the spring?" Calleigh nodded.

"If you really think about it was poor gun matience."

Eric pulled Calleigh to him. "If he would have just listened to me."

FLASHABACK---

"So i'm just...i'm just begging you...clean your gun."

"I get it...listen you shouldn't have to be the one to tell Horatio. I'll do it ok."

"Ok."

PRESENT----

"If he would have listend to me then he would have known about the spring."

Horatio walked into the locker room. "Guys..."

"Yeah..."

"We got a lead."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You guys be careful in there you hear me." said Horatio as him and his team drew out their wepons.

"You to." said Calleigh. Horatio nodded and opened the door.

The team walked in and was immedialtey fired upon. Ryan ducked down, barely missing a bullet. Eric fired getting a guy. But Calleigh was grabbed from behind and the man took her own gun to her head.

"Don't move." warned Horatio.

The man shook his head.

"You already...raped one women...and fired upon someone's funeral...shooting a cop will only add you more time."

"Horato...i'm not afraid to die." said Calleigh weakly.

"You hear that. Lt. Caine...your CSI doesn't care of she dies. How would like to lose two csi's?"

"Let her go."

The man shook his head and squezzed the trigger. But nothing happend. Calleigh closed her eyes and the man dropped her to the ground and Horatio fired. Eric rushed over to her. "Calleigh!"

"I'm fine..."

"Calleigh..."

"Eric let me go. I'm fine.''

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stopped at an all to familiar head stone. "Hey you..." started Calleigh. "The chief is giving me some time off. So I can clear my head. Get my act together. And maybe realize why I made such a stupid mistake." Calleigh laughed lightly. "It's ironic isn't it? You didn't clean your gun and it cost you your life. I didn't clean mine for once in my life and it saved me mine. It's just not very fair."

THE END...Alright so that would like never happen...but that's why they call it fanfiction. lol.

I'm not really proud of this story but it poped into my head and I had to write it down. So please let me know what you think.


End file.
